The Vio Book
by VioWolf
Summary: Vio is deep in depression and near death. Will the Links lose him? ...Or will he lose them?
1. Melting Shadows

**Ya! My first FanFic. post! I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Melting Shadows<strong>

We all know how Shadow died it was through Shadow's sacrifice that Vaati was defeated. With his one and only friend, Vio, he perished.

But what you don't know is that while no one was looking Vio placed the sparks of Shadow into his potion bottle. "I promise that someday I'll bring you back," said the intelligent blond as he carefully placed the bottle into his pouch.

After wiping his tears away, Vio turned around just in time to see Ganondorf appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya! I know this is short but this one is like the intro. The others will be longer, I promise. Please review! XD<strong>


	2. Shades of Vio

**I hope you all liked that last chapter. Here's a longer one, as promised! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shades of Vio<strong>

With Ganon trapped and Zelda safe, the four heroes had chosen to go on the the trip home together. Unlike Zelda, who had been transported to the castle. They wanted to go on at lease_ one_ normal trip be for they became one.

* * *

><p>"Green..." Red's high voice whined, "I'm <em>hungry <em>and _tired_!"

Green thought about this. _I guess we dissever a break after all the walking we've done today. _He smiled, "Seems like as good a time to set up camp, Don't you think Vio?" The leader's voice was level and calm as he attempted to get Vio to talk.

Vio kicked pebbles as he walked. "Sure," the violet clad hero's answer was unusually short. He looked down at his shadow in front of him. All he had wanted for the past week was that Shadow would jump out from be hide a tree and yell. "Vio your so gullible! Let's go celebrate our victory!"

Red took note of Vio's lack of response. "Vio," his voice seemed very concerned, "what's wrong?"

Vio glared at him with eyes that had suddenly became a color of his tunic and bared his teeth. "WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG! SHADOW IS DEAD! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG YOU IDIOT!"

Red sniffed and his bottom lip covered the top.

Vio's eyes returned to normal, a look of exhaustion came over him. He felt dizzy as he attempted to find his balance. He fell face first onto the ground and passed out.

Vio woke a minute later to Blue yelling, "Now look what that idiot's done!" Red was crying so loud that Blue still swears to this very day that all of Hyrule could here it.

As soon as he saw Vio's eyes opening Green pulled him into the surrounding forest. "What the heck was that for!" the group's leader asked. "I thought you were the _calm _one!" He slapped Vio's confused face as hard as he could.

Vio's expression was for the first time clueless. "What do you mean?" Vio tilted his head like a confused puppy. "I didn't do anything to Red." He still struggled to stand and had to hold a tree for support. His eyes fought to stay open and him legs felt like giving out as he tried to fight his fatigue.

Green took this into account. _Maybe he's so tired from all the walking he can't think straight. No! _Green thought. _That can't be! It was just walking after all. His behavior towards Red was inexcusable!_ "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU FLIPED OUT AT RED!"

Vio was more confused then ever. _What the heck is he talking about!_ Vio didn'tunderstand_. I never flip out at all. Let alone at Red. But even if I don't remember it they do, so I should go say sorry._ He pretended that he had suddenly remembered. "Oh No! I better go say sorry!"

As Vio walked sluggishly walked into the small clearing Blue, who was trying to comfort the crimson clad hero, shoot him a death glare. Red sat beside him, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. A warm fire had been started in a small fire pit of rocks.

Vio couldn't will himself at his comrade's tear stained face so he looked at the ground instead. "Red..." he mumbled. Red looked up at him. Vio continued "... I'm sorry. I was depressed and angry and I acted like a jerk."

"I forgive you!" Red said cheerfully as he wiped away his tears. "Everyone gets mad sometimes... even me!" With that everyone but Vio (who simply gave a faint, quick smile) laughed.

Vio gave a sigh of relief as he picked up his book and lantern. "In that case I'm going to go into the woods to read," He walked to the fire and lit his lantern. "I should be back soon." With that Vio waved good bye and walked into the forest.

All was silent until Vio was out of earshot and Red spoke. "Vio seems different. Don't you think?"

Blue rolled his eyes. "No," he replied sarcastically. "He seem perfectly normal!"

"Blue!" Red whined. "I'm being serious! He's been acting so drained lately! Maybe he has a fever!" Red gasped. "Or even worse, maybe he's hiding a big injury!"

Blue opened his mouth to argue but Green started first. "Red might be right. We should check Vio."

"But he probably won't let us," Blue said. "Considering what happened with Red."

Green gave him a slight smile. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya! I told you that this chapter would be longer! It was originally part of a long chapter, but I think I like it as two separate chapters. As always, please review! :D<strong>


	3. Cut Hearts

**Vio: Remember to say them this time.**

**Me: Say what?**

**Vio: *Whispers into VioWolf's ear***

**Me: Ohh... ttthhhaaattt.**

**Vio: WELL! Are you gonna' say it or just sit there!**

**Me: Shesh! No need to flip out at me! *Pretends to look at a camera* VioWolf doesn't own any of the LoZ characters. *Looks at Vio again* How was that?**

**Vio: Fine... I guess.**

**Me: See peoples of the world! My hero talks to me like I can't say a disclaimer or whatever it's called! I quit! Write your own story Vio! *Starts to walk away***

**Vio: VioWolf! Don't leave me alone! You know I don't know how to use a computer! I mean... *runs to catch up* I need you VioWolf! Without you I'm nothing! You complete me! **

**Me: YA! I knew you'd come around! *Charges full speed at Vio and hugs him without warning, causing them both to fall onto the floor* This chapter is awesome! Trust me. Depressing, but awesome! Enjoy! Your gonna' love it!**

**Vio: Yah enjoy it while you can.**

**Me: VIO! YOUR SCARING THE READERS! YOU WANT PEOPLE TO REVEIW OUR STORY DON'T YOU!**

**Vio: Oh! I forgot about that! Read on people of the world! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cut Hearts <strong>

Vio ran to the camp with his book under his arm. "I've got proof you guys!" He yelled. " I'm not crazy!"

"He's coming!" Red alerted the others

Blue garbed his sword and ran behind a tree.

Vio stopped as he entered the clearing.

"Sorry Vio, it's for your own good," Green's voice seemed calm but had a hint of remorse. Red put his head in his hands.

Vio was confused. "Wha-"

Blue suddenly sprinted from behind a tree and shoved the hilt of his sword into Vio's gut. Vio gasped. It was like a reenactment of what Vio had done to Green as a fake kill to gain the enemy's trust. He fell to his knees, then onto his face.

"I hit him as hard as I could so we have a while to check." Blue said with a smirk.

Red pulled off Vio's boots and rolled up his snow white paints. "Nothing here!" He told the others. "Just a few scratches." He rolled Vio's paints back down and put his boots back on.

The three heroes lifted their comrade and sat him up against a near by tree. _He's so much lighter then the rest of us. _Green thought to himself. _Even Red! It's a bit unnerving. _Green pulled off Vio's tunic, under it he found a small pillow. _That's weird. _Green thought as he removed it. Then removed Vio's light purple, long sleeved shirt.

They all gasped at what Vio had hidden. His stomach was so caved in that you could eat soup out of it. There were three cuts going down each arm. A wind-like pattern was carved around his heart. But the worst of it was the seven deep gashes in his chest.

The wheels started turning in the heroes' heads. _Seven gashes for seven days without Shadow._ They all guessed.

"I knew he was depressed, but this!" Blue yelled. "This is just crazy! Maybe he _has _gone mad!"

"Why would he do this?" Red said.

"Uh..." Vio moaned as he clenched his stomach. "...What happened?"

"Why would you do this Vio?" Red asked through his sobs.

Vio looked down at himself and gave then gave Red a sad smile. "You really have to ask?"

"Well I'm making you eat from now on!" Red said stubbornly.

"And your not leaving my sight with that sword of yours either!" Blue added.

bent down to fell Vio's head. _He's got a fever._ Green thought. _And a __pretty bad one at that. _ "What you need is a doctor. You are really sick."

"I'm fine," Vio grunted. "What I do need is that book, and I can get it myself."

Vio's expression became one of pain and extreme focus. A strong wind came in and picked up Vio's book. As the book neared his lap he opened his eyes and the wind stopped, the book landing in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ya, another chapter finished! Sorry this one took so long, I've been working on The Heroes of Our Worlds.<strong>**Remember, read and review.**

**Vio: VioWolf, Blue is raiding your kitchen again.**

**Me: Blue! Your ssssoooo dead! **


	4. Dying Air Part One

**Me: Hi people of the world! It is I the great VioWolf, come to finally post!**

**Vio: It's about time...**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do NOT own LoZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dead Air Part One<strong>

"How the *bleep* did you do that?" Blue yelled at Vio with a hint of jealousy.

Vio smiled sadly. "Elemental powers," he said proudly. "Mine is air."

Blue sighed. "Here we go again, with you big magic speech. Sometimes I wish we had just let Shadow execute you."

"He wouldn't have done it even if you _hadn't _stopped him!" Vio shoot back. "He was my friend!"

"No he wasn't," Blue argued. "He was going to kill you."

"Shut up," Vio spat quietly.

"What was that," Blue asked asked mockingly. "I can't hear you."

"Shut up!" Vio yelled.

"Hm?" Blue said. "Did you guys hear something?"

"SHUT UP!" Vio screamed.

"Settle down, everyone!" Green yelled, effectively cutting off his companion's argument. "Vio, go get some sleep."

Vio sighed. "Fine," he said as he got up with a slight trace of violet in his eyes. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

The others hadn't noticed it before now, but now that they had they had taken a good look at him they noticed that Vio not only acted, but also looked older then the other Links. He was a bit taller, and his shoulders were a bit wider, giving him the effect of a fifteen or sixteen year old rather then fourteen.

It was strange, they had noticed the physical differences in each of them but Vio before.

Green had a rather average build for a fourteen year old boy.

Blue had a bit bigger build then the other Links. Which made a fare amount of sense, as he was more focused on physically straight then the others.

Red was the smallest of the Links, with the build of your average ten year old boy.

The major difference they had notice about Vio before, was that he looked more like shadow then the others.

As the violet clad teen walked away, with a dark and depressed look, his deep blue eyes turned a menacing shade of violet. "It's time to end this," he whispered to himself.

As the violet cad teen disappeared into the darkness, the others noticed a glint in the darkness, and a few faint sparks.

"He's got a knife..." Green whispered to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>It's finally done~! Yay~! Please read and review.<strong>


	5. Dying Air Part Two

**Yo bros! Guess what! I'm not dead! :'D So~ I finally was inspired to update! ^u^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Dying Air Part Two<strong>

Vio walked a little further into the woods. _It's not like anyone will miss me anyway... Shadow will keep them safer then I ever could... _Vio teared up a little and stopped. "Here... I want to be here when he comes back..." He sighed and pulled out his silver knife.

He turned the blade over in his palm. _Time to die._

He cleaned off the smooth blade carefully, as one may clean a man before torture. soon the blade glistened, even in the dark, it seemed to have almost have a sort of glowing quality. It seemed almoscomfortingly.

_This is much better... I personally would prefer not to get dirt in the cut... _A single tear rolled down Vio's cheek, and landed on the flawless blade. He quickly wiped away the tears that followed and raised the knife to his throat.

_Goodbye._

With the slightest movement of his wrist, he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>"Vio!" Red called.<p>

"BOOKWORK!" Blue yelled.

"VIO!" Green called.

They heard a thud and ran to the sorce.

"V-Vio..." Red stamered, eyes wide.

"WAKE UP, EGGHEAD!" Blue shook Vio.

No movement from the purple link.

"... It's no use," Green said quietly. "He's not coming back..."

The looked down grimly at their dead companion.

"... Stupid bookworm..." Blue clenched his teeth. "Don't you know that We need you?! You can't just leave us!"

Red sat in silence.

All they could think was:

_We shouldn't have left him..._

A fairy flew overhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Finally finished a chapter! Sorry it took so long. T^T On a side note, mid-terms were last week, and they went much better then last year. ^^ And no, I'm not just gonna leave it there with poor Vio dead and his plan crushed. Don't worry.<strong>


End file.
